letras_traducidasfandomcom_es-20200213-history
ONION!
ONION! (Cebolla!) es un sencillo de la banda japonesa One Ok Rock, lanzado el 06 de marzo de 2013 como parte del álbum Jinsei×Boku= por A-Sketch. Letra Original= Wow what is life? tell me it’s like honshitsu motomeru hibi Peel it over and over again Life is like an onion Hagashitekya hagasu hodo kagayaki tomedonaku toki ni me ni shimite doushoumonaku nakitakunattatte yamenna! tomanna! So just let the small shit go Layer by layer right down to the core Crying you don’t even know what for sonde tsukarete kyuukei Tame iki majiri de guchi haki saisei tonde hi ni iru natsu no boku wo omoikaesu kimochi wa NOSTALGIC sanzan na kako no shippoi wa ima kono basho ja mou chigaihouken Yeah karami mo nigami mo sou egu mi mo sui mo amai mo kono saki zentotanan? No No No ajiwatta ga kachi! Mazui to omoitsuzuketeta monga kyuuni ato hiku oishisa e to kawatte yukumitai ni Jinsei wa wakannai! So just let the small shit go Layer by layer right down to the core Crying you don’t even know what for sonde tsukarete kyuukei tame iki majiri de guchi haki saisei Tonde hi ni iru natsu no boku wo omoikaesu kimochi wa NOSTALGIC sanzan na kako no shippoi wa ima kono basho ja mou chigaihouken Peel it, peel it right down to the core Layer by layer right down to the core Crying you don’t even know what for sonde tsukarete kyuukei tame iki majiri de guchi haki saisei Tonde hi ni iru natsu no boku wo omoikaesu kimochi wa NOSTALGIC sanzan na kako no shippoi wa ima kono basho ja mou chigaihouken Layer by layer right down to the core Crying you don’t even know what for sanzan na kako no shippoi wa ima kono basho ja mou chigaihouken |-| Español= Wow! ¿qué es la vida? dime cómo es Paso días buscando la verdad Pélala una y otra vez La vida es como una cebolla Pelándola tanto que brilla demasiado A veces te entra en el ojo Y no puedes evitar llorar ¡No me detendré! ¡No me rendiré! Así que dejaré pasar las insignificantes mierdas Capa por capa hasta el núcleo Llorando sin siquiera saber por qué Y luego te agotas y tomas un descanso Escupe las quejas junto a tus suspiros y renace Recordando el verano en el que salté a las llamas es Nostálgico Mis errores de mi difícil pasado hasta aquí no tienen territorialidad ¡Ah sí! el sabor salado, amargo, agrio y dulce ¿Nuestros futuros de ven negros? ¡No! ¡No! ¡No! Al saborear todo esto hemos ganado Siempre pensé que no era apetitoso pero de repente parece que el rico sabor es exprimido ¡No entiendo la vida! Así que dejaré pasar las insignificantes mierdas Capa por capa hasta el núcleo Llorando sin siquiera saber por qué Y luego te agotas y tomas un descanso Escupe las quejas junto a tus suspiros y renace Recordando el verano en el que salté a las llamas es Nostálgico Mis errores de mi difícil pasado hasta aquí no tienen territorialidad ¡NOO! la la la la la ¡Pélala pélala hasta el núcleo! Capa por capa hasta el núcleo Llorando sin siquiera saber por qué Y luego te agotas y tomas un descanso Escupe las quejas junto a tus suspiros y renace Recordando el verano en el que salté a las llamas es Nostálgico Mis errores de mi difícil pasado hasta aquí no tienen territorialidad Capa por capa hasta el núcleo Llorando sin siquiera saber por qué Los errores de mi difícil pasado hasta aquí no tienen territorialidad... Vídeo En esta sección se muestran las diferentes versiones de la canción (original, acústico y en vivo) realizadas por el propio artista: Original= thumb|center|500px |-| En vivo= thumb|center|500 px Valoración ¿Cual es tu opinión sobre esta traducción? Excelente, no le cambiaría nada Buena, aunque podría mejorarse Aceptable, hay que trabajarla más Mala, tiene muchos errores Pésima, la peor traducción del mundo Categoría:One Ok Rock Categoría:Rock alternativo Categoría:J-Rock Categoría:Post-hardcore Categoría:Sencillo Categoría:Canciones en Japonés Categoría:Canciones en Ingles